Forbidden
by Doesn'tExsist
Summary: Jack, the spirit of Winter. Aedan, the spirit of Fire. They cross paths in Santoff Claussen, the home of the Guardians. They are complete opposites, but somehow, fall deep in love. Will these two be able to be together, or spend the rest of their lives apart? Jack Frost/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** DO NOT OWWWN. **

**Chapter One**

Jack had always felt alone. Even with the other Guardians, he felt like he had no one that understood him. But there was one. One that felt the same way. Unfortunately, they knew nothing of each other. Her name is Aedan Blaze. She lived in a kingdom in the fiery land of Salamandrine of the ancient country of Kilauea. She lived alone with her father, as her mother passed away many years ago.

(Aedan's POV) "Aedan, come quickly." My father shouted with his booming voice. I quickly ran downstairs to his throne room. "Yes, Father?" I looked up at him. " I need you to go to the ancient town of Santoff Claussen, to look for a wife for me. I also need to become a Guardian, to boost my popularity with the ladies." I looked at him with a "seriously?" face. I'm pretty sure he could see my reaction because he erupted in a sweat. "Of course, you need a mother figure, too, after all these years. I mean, 300 years without a mother must be tough..." I rolled my eyes and said, "Sure, Dad. Whatever." I walked to my room and got my stuff. I was going to set on a journey to the COLDEST place on Earth...Joy.

(Jack's POV) I stared out the large window of my cold room. I wondered when Pitch would show up, wanting to battle again...If he ever did, that is. I wondered if I would ever meet that one person that would understand me. "Jack! We have a new assignment." North said, startling me. I jumped and fell of the window ledge. I rubbed my head and chuckled. "Yeah, be there in a second." North left the room, not even trying to help me. I pushed myself of of the ground, and landed on my feet. For once. I got my staff and walked into the meeting room.

There, I was greeted by Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth. No North. I wonder where he wandered off to...I sat in a big, wooden chair with my name on it in snow. Thanks? "Has anyone seen North?" Tooth asked worriedly. Sandy made a question mark above his head out of his golden sand. "I'll look for him." I said and got up.

I walked outside and called his name over and over. I walked father South, get it? I saw no sign of him anywhere. But I did feel a strange temperature change. It was a bit warmer in this area. I blew on my hands to cool them down. I heard something...teeth chattering? I walked over to the sound and saw a girl. A girl with red hair, the tips covered in flames. "Who are you?" We both asked at the same time.

(Authors POV) Jack and Aedan stared at each other like they were from different planets. Seeing as they technically were, it was even more odd. "I am Aedan, Princess of Salamandrine. Also, I am the spirit of fire. Who are you?" Jack noticed the 'who are you' was a bit less confident than the rest. Jack started, trying to sound all fancy. "I am Jack, Guardian of Fun, in this place we call Santoff Claussen." He let go of the fancy stuff and held out his hand. "Nice to meetcha!" He gave his signature smile and Aedan found herself feeling strangely swooned. She looked at his outstretched hand like he was trying to steal from her. She drew her sword and got into battle stance. "You dare challenge me?" Jack put both his hands up in the air. "Woah, I was just trying to shake your hand. Sorry." 'Jeez this girl is nuts' Jack thought. She put her sword up and her face turned red. "Sorry. I usually greet like I did before. Please forgive me." She bowed to him. He knelt down to her face and looked into her eyes. "You okay?" She jumped up and clutched her hand to her chest. "Jack, Guardian of Fun, you scared me." He chuckled. "It's just Jack." He scratched his head. He noticed she was still shivering, so he invited her inside...

YAY! First chapter DONE. Hope you like it, because if you don't, I really don't care. ;) Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter****Two**

Jack had let Aedan in, wondering what the Guardians would say about her. He showed her to the meeting room, and the others stared at her. They noticed that she had a look that looked like she was embarrassed. "Jack, who's this?" Tooth asked with an odd look. Bunny stood up and walked over to her and looked her over.

**(Aedan's POV)**

I entered a strange room, and the Guardians, the actual Guardians, were in there. I wasn't really thinking about that though. I was thinking about my embarrassing introduction to Jack. The over-sized kangaroo looking one walked over to me. I looked down at his feet, and they looked like rabbit feet. I looked at his facial features, and he had a rabbit nose, rabbit ears, but he was as big as a kangaroo. It was bugging me, so I asked. "Are you a kangaroo or a bunny?" He suddenly got this look of annoyance. Jack chuckled a cute little laugh and the oversized...whatever said, "I'm a bunny." I got this feeling that he was a _bit_ annoyed, so I backed off. I was then greeted by hands jerking at my lips. "Your teeth are splendid! Almost as good as Jack's." My eyebrow raised. "Almost?" Jack smiled and walked up to me. "Don't worry about it." "Why are you here?" Bunny asked. "I was sent here by my father to find him a wife." I didn't think I should mention the Guardian thing. Tooth looked at me with a look of confusion. "Well, we have our own problems, terribly sorry." I didn't pay any attention to her. "Tooth! Why are you acting so strange?" Jack asked. She shook her head and left the room calling for North. "Nice meeting you!" I called out the door in a sarcastic tone.

I felt a little finger poking me. I turned and looked and saw a golden man with hair that looked as if it was made of golden sand. He moved his hands in a motion as if he was asking a question. Then, there was a question mark made of the golden sand above his head. I guessed hat he was asking who I was. " I'm Aedan Blaze, princess of Sa-" I was cut off by Jack's laughing. I looked over at him and he suddenly straitened up. "Sorry, it's just funny how you introduce yourself." He held out his hand as if to tell me _remember?_ I nodded and turned back to the sandman. I smiled and held out my hand. "Aedan Blaze." He took my hand and smiled. "His name is Sandy" Jack said. I turned to the bunny and asked. "You?" He held out his hand and said, "Bunnymund." I smiled and shook his hand. I then heard voices out the door. One soft, trying to calm down the other voice, which was deep, Russian, and angry. I found myself frozen in place, not able to move. The door opened and I saw a big guy in red, two tattoos (that I could see). One was the word Nice and one was Naughty. So, this was North.

**(Jack's POV)**

I watched Aedan introduce herself to Bunny, then I heard Tooth and North down the hallway. He was probably mad at me for letting Aedan in. I couldn't leave her out there, freezing cold... That moment when I looked into her dark green eyes, I saw a look of panic. I know I would have felt bad leaving her out there. I don't know why, but she was special. I looked over at Aedan to see her frozen in panic, staring at the door. The same panic I saw earlier. The door then suddenly opened. I saw North and Tooth in the doorway. North looked down at Aedan, then looked at me angrily. "Jack, what have you done?" I shrugged and looked at Aedan. I stood beside her and held her hand. I didn't want her to be scared. No one should really be scared of a big guy like North anyway. He's a softy. When I took her hand in mine, she suddenly relaxed. I looked at her face and saw it go bright pink. I couldn't help but smirk. "North, I couldn't leave her out in the cold, especially since she's the spirit of fire..." I then felt a very strong heat in my hand. I let jerked away in pain and looked at Aedan. She had the same look. "She's also the princess of Salamander." Aedan looked shocked and said, "Salamandrine!" she tried to be mad, but I think her hand hurt just as bad as mine. I then saw a scar on my hand. I swept my hand over it, and felt the same heat. I looked at Aedan, and she had a look of pain. She must have it too. "Are you two okay?" North asked. Aedan nodded and I said, "Just fine."

After introductions, I showed Aedan to her temporary room. North said she could only stay until she found a wife for her father. I feel like she's hiding something, but I don't think it's my place to ask. I gave her a blanket out of my room since I don't really need one. She gave me a small thanks and laid down on her bed. I turned off the light and left her room. I went to my room (which just happened to be beside hers). I laid down and stared out at the stars. I wondered if she was going to be okay. I thought how I was worried about her like she was my best friend, though we just met.

**(Aedan's POV) **

I took the blanket Jack gave me and mumbled a thanks. I laid down on the bed and covered myself up. I stared out the big window, then Jack turned out the lights. I thought about earlier that day, when Jack found me. If it weren't for him, I probably would be dead. I looked out at he stars, then the moon. I looked at the big, round, bright sphere in the sky. I wondered if the stories were true about Jack. I wondered if he really saved his sister. I wonder if the moon really did save him. I kept myself up for a few hours, thinking about these things, these questions. I guess I fell asleep while I was thinking about Jack. The next thing I knew, the sun was warming my face. I was enjoying it when my hand suddenly burned. I quickly sat up, and saw Jack by the door. "Morning." He smiled his Jack smile and looked at his hand. "Does yours hurt, too?" I nodded. I got up and tried to walk out the door. He put his arm in the way. "Password?" He smirked. I gave him a serious look, but it broke. I laughed and tried to run passed it, but he wrapped his arm around me. "Password!" He laughed. I broke out in a giggle fest while he spun me around. "Jack, put me down!" I screamed. He just kept laughing. I elbowed him in the rib and ran out of his tight grip. I looked behind me to see Jack chasing after me. I screamed and laughed when I felt his hands on my hips. Then I tripped over something and fell, Jack with me. He fell on top of me and laughed. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His face was _really _close to mine. I moved a patch of hair from his face. He smiled down at me. I then noticed that inside his eyes were snowflakes. "Wow..." I said. "What?" He looked at me, confused. "Your eyes..." I smiled. He smiled at me too. He leaned into me and we were really close to kissing. "Get a room, you two lovebirds." We heard an Australian voice say. I looked up and saw Bunny. I pushed Jack off of me and laughed. I could hear Jack laugh too.


End file.
